A means to be by your side
by Raicheda
Summary: Au,Songfic,Story,Poem,OOC, T for safety bad language maybe etc...sad neah, include allen,kanda, earl, mana and some road and cross, during alma incident, and also flashback to before all the war. by your,you think your, talk to me,what if it, replacement.


don't own man or it's characters (i will though when i conquer the universe MWAHAHAHAH...sad joke)

i also down't own the song - heard it on** you **(are totally addicted to) **tube** - theatr of tragedy - sin was called but my lyric search showed its actually called Siren

anyway enjoy rate and review, i somewhat based on my fanficcy poem the deeds of Neah but it's more well, you can see that for yourself :D

* * *

**A means of being by your side**

**A means that my genes wholeheartedly abide,**

** A means to keep up your health,**

** A means to stop you from overworking yourself,**

** A means to protect you from all that can hurt,**

** A means in which our joy becomes dirt,**

** A means that will bring back the Eve,**

** These means to which my soul does grieve.**

"I want to be by the 14ths side" inside Allen's mind Neah fell off a small gravestone he was using as a stool. "Wait…what?" Neah started in alarm holding his pained head from the rough collision with the floor, he couldn't be serious right, "I mean come on Adam, I killed our family, tried to kill you, shared some classified information with cross, found, and inhabited, someone who has a parasitic innocence AND threatened to kill you. WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU HATE ME?" Neah almost came out of Allens mind to scream at the Earl with the thought, but found he had no energy for such a thing anyway, especially with Allen fighting his consciousness back since he became aware of him.

"damn, this will be trickier than I thought, I had so hoped he'd forgotten about all those times" Neah leaned his head against the gravestone and dug his hand into the soft-dry dirt beneath him, grasping it and letting it flow between his fingers, looking at it with mild amusement when he saw that a few lumps remained after the rest had fallen, just like his bond with the Earl. He barely cursed himself for saying those lines to Adam all those years ago. Neahs' face scrunched into a frown as he tested the words on his lips again "I'll always be by your side. Urgh" Neah felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of it, how could such diluted words on about the Earls paperwork and handing him a drink of coffee, turn into such a large flaw within his plans.

His body felt relaxed that the Earl didn't hate him but tensed at how he had forced himself into this position in which he had so heavily strained himself to believe that he DID hate the Earl to make the reasons behind his betrayal justified in their eyes, to make them believe he DID hate them and therefore is why he killed them, they couldn't have found out could they, could the Earl see through his nephews poker face to which they both had mastered, he couldn't have right, this was all pure paranoia, and he was blaming the Earl. "That's right if I keep blaming the Earl and keep hating him everything will be fine, I will become the Millennium Earl and when he resurfaces everything will be back to as it was." A tear crept out of Neahs eye slithering down his cheek in an attempt to reach the ground, only to be wiped away by Neahs' hand.

"This is No time to be sentimental" Neah kicked himself standing up "allen and I have a serious problem now, if the Earl knows there could be some serious trouble, and allen would rather die than join the Earl, bloody Akuma loving personality, Whatever happened to Red?" he exasperated knowing full well that his brothers and cross's personalities had melded into allens' more so of Mana's but cross's gentlemanlike… "Cross is not. He is a womanizer, He never changed, the ass." Bed-side the...damn cross, BESIDES the point whatever the case may be he had to think, fast and not about how much sex appeal is flowing out of the second exorcist specimen Yu Kanda right now, Neah slapped himself hard across the cheek.

One of the graves shuffled a little before a white piano came out of the ground, a skeleton sprawled across it, and the piano like the ground was shaking slightly causing the dirt and the skeleton to eventually fall off, Neah moved from his spot to sit on the grave stone that said graves piano was at, after trailing his fingers across the piano lightly making it seem like it would break under his touch, Neah began to play a song he vaguely remembered hearing the night before his betrayal when the family of Noah had all under the Earls order been forced to go see at Theatr Of Tradgedy during their concert called Sirenthe lyrics barely left neahs lips as he was plunged into the great sea of memories clashing against him.

* * *

Haste not thine wisdom, for the hollow is ta'en -  
By whom, know I not; 'lack! am I of twain -  
And as a crux - cede I my words -  
Fro my heart wilt thou ne'er  
Have I been 'sooth sinsyne.  
Be left without - come!

* * *

"Adam what in reincarnation do you think you're doing?" Neah yelled at the top of his lungs towards a younger version of the Earl, they were in the Earls old office, the Earl had a blanket wrapped around him and he looked engrossed in some paper work on his desk "you should be resting"

"I have no time to rest, I have to find the heart quickly" came a gruff voice, clearly full of the flu he'd gotten from days of overworking, under eating, lack of sleep and who knows what else he'd done that hadn't helped his condition

"The heart again Earl, seriously get yourself a hobby, no on second thoughts, go get some sleep, you look exhausted and you're not helping anything, the hearts not going anywhere anyway, it's not like anyone besides you are looking for it."

The Earl stopped his work to look at Neah for the moment before returning to his work "You'd be surprised at what goes on Outside the Arks walls."

Neah tucked the sleeping Earl into his bed, he had used his skill as the musician to place the Earl to sleep at his refusal to stop working and had carried him to his room, seeing the Earl content he had began to walk away knocking the Earls pile of paperwork that consisted of his research into the heart that was practically the ONLY thing he studied onto the floor, Neah stood looking at them in disgust wondering whether he should burn them or just straighten the wretched things out and pile them back up, he decided the later was obvious or the Earl would get upset and had begun placing them into a pile, his eyes scanned the documents at first to make sure they were in order, but he soon enough found himself carrying the documents to the Earls office to read them himself.

To say Neah was impressed was an understatement, though he found himself circling small things here and highlighting there to which the Earl would be curious as to what, why, how and who had done this, but from it he was able to place the papers into an order, that his mind said he needed to look at from a bird's eye view, and a very good height, Why? He hadn't a clue, his curiosity spiked to say the least, Neah did the same sort of thing with some of the other documents the Earl had made before grabbing a file and placing HIS sheets inside before putting the rest of the equipment away along with the Earls left over paperwork and filing them, this took him about ½ an hour before Neah opened an ark gate in the large office and headed through it, yeah he hadn't a clue what had been happening outside the Ark since he hadn't really left since becoming a Noah but he Had seen a lot with his brother Before he became one, Mana… he hadn't seen him in years, and he had left so suddenly without a word to his brother, now that he thought about it he missed him, Mana was, the only family he had.

Neah stopped playing the piano as he watched Allen head to kanda to help, "that's right boy, do not listen to the Earls words, last time you did we lost Mana twice, Our Mana."

* * *

Thine voice is oh so sweet, I speer thine pine,  
Ryking for me:  
Ryking for thee;  
"List and heed", thou say'st  
Wistful, whistful -  
Chancing to lure.  
Chancing to lure,  
Skirl and skreigh, but for thine ears, aye, lown 'tis -  
Dodge na 'way herefro, do come here in eath!

* * *

"Neah there you are, we've been looking for you everywhere" it was Road she came to sit by him on the cliffs edge "Millenie's a little steamed at doing that to him and leaving without telling anyone but he ain't mad, just miffed don't go anywhere without telling us Neah, what where you doing out here anyway?" Neah clenched his hands on the parchment he was holding "road?"

"Hmm, you okay Neah you don't look so good?" Road held Neahs face and began tilting his head from side to side "the worlds changed a lot hasn't it?" Neah moved his head out of her hands to look at the view again, it was a little rude but he didn't care much currently for mannerisms, he met a man earlier who had told him all about the wars, debt collectors, political scams and whatnot leaving a bad taste in his mouth, or perhaps it was the alcohol that had made him slightly drunk/hangover he couldn't tell it felt good but wretched at the same time, Road enclosed her arms around Neah and rested her head on his shoulder, causing Neah to look at her.

"You can talk to me" she had her eyes closed and her breathing was steady, the setting sunlight made her look so delicate and fragile right now "I" road didn't make any changes to her comfortable position, his eyes tracing over her slightly parted lips, Neah sighed "just couldn't find my brother" roads mouth opened some more but otherwise she remained looking like a sleeping doll "is that all" road opened her eyes and looked quizzically at him to receive no other response "your family is right here Neah, you don't need to go looking for him" road stood up dragging Neah with her "let's go home 'kay?" Road opened a door and had begun to drag Neah to it, only to be brought back into his soft frame "Neah?" she half laughed, half confused and frightened of his action, he held her there for a second just holding onto her hands her back to him with his head on her shoulder before letting go. "sorry dizzy spell" Neah excused, Road just nodded and went through the ark gate first, he did look tired, and he'd probably been wondering all over for his brother so it made sense, she left the door open though, knowing Neah could conjure one himself but didn't want to risk his exhaustion any much.

Neah looked once more out to the setting sun before pulling out a small card from his inside pocket with the name Marshall Cross Marian and an address on it, he had picked it up after cross had given it to a woman who left it next to her drink, before leaving with said man both too drunk to walk on their own, he had slipped the card in his coat before tailing them to his apartment, just to make sure they were okay, sure he wasn't entirely sober himself at the time, but he was better off than them, he had soon after gone to investigate those papers, to find it wasn't an object like he had thought that the Earl had become obsessed with finding and destroying, but the figure of a person, who he hadn't an idea since it was just an outline, but being a person meant friends, work mates, lovers, fa…family, what if it was Mana, what would he do? Putting the card into his pocket Neah followed after road not wanting to stay out too long or else she may force him into playing one of her games with her, one consisting of too much invasion of personal space, the other consisting of Far too much invasion of his personal space, too which he needed a lot of right now to mull things over, like how was the earl going to find this 'Heart' was he just going to wipe them all out all over again.

* * *

Mayhap lured by the scent of lote -  
'Od! - the foetid - eft hie back I mote;  
For what I did my soul atrounced,  
How I wish for thee again,  
O! do believe me, 'twasn't a frounce.  
Will I give thee it: Troth.

* * *

He had heard about Noah's ark as a child in which only Noah and his family survived and then repopulated the earth, these humans were there children, could Adam really bear that, "no" he decided, he'll help the Earl look for a different way, one which would be easier, even if it took longer, Adam had lost so much in that flood, he'd been told by the other Noah's about her, Eve who had created the 'Heart' under gods orders and given it to a human instead of Adam like instructed, but god forgave her, he killed her but he forgave her, he killed her along with all humans that had played the tune of deceit upon her to which he forgave also. God forgave the humans but killed them none-the-less in that flood. In the Earls mind though, they deserved it, for deceiving her and Adam couldn't forgive god for both killing before he could and forgiving before he could, leaving Adam to mourn for centuries till he heard about that damned heart to which he seemed to warp around to at the mere mention of a sign.

* * *

Thine voice is oh so sweet, I speer thine pine,  
Ryking for me:  
Ryking for thee;  
"List and heed", thou say'st  
Wistful, whistful -  
Chancing to lure.  
Chancing to lure,  
Skirl and skreigh, but for thine ears, aye, lown 'tis -  
Dodge na 'way herefro, do come here in eath!

* * *

Neah finished the song as his mind was brought back again feeling Allens body being whacked around. He could feel his pain, it hurt, no it didn't just hurt him, it tor him apart. Innocence was the worst, it destroyed everything, including the Earl, he had never seen the Earl TRULY smile since he went to him, only his ever wide grin or nonchalant face that he wore as Adam, always grieving or obsessing, an unhealthy routine for a millennium old man. He hated it, He hated innocence, he hated the Heart and he would lock it away, so that Eve would remain to be found for the Earl but the Heart out of the way.

Neah slinked off the grave as the piano fell into the pit below it to be buried once more, he really did love music, apparently it reminded the Earl of her when he played, sometimes he couldn't help but feel like a replacement for her, but striked that down. "Always by your side huh?" Neah said again as he stood watching his brother's nephew "if you're that intent on killing the 'Heart' I will stop you Adam, even if it means myself becoming the Earl. You don't have to work so hard, you keep this up you'll remain a miserable broken puppet ever repeating the same disaster from tying in knots to cutting the strings, one day your puppet will fall when the strings are cut, and will break in a way you can't come back, don't make me be the cause, Adam.

Neah felt something sharp pierce through his body, causing him to cry out in pain, no not him Allen, the bastard samurai had cut him.

* * *

may do story proper for this? what you say?


End file.
